


Defending Barry's Honour

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Cat getting into a fight over... would you believe it? Barry Allen. So when Cat calls Barry and he finds her with a swollen eye and a bloody lip, he doesn't know what he loves about her most, the fact she told Iris about them when he never could or the fact that she'd taken the time out to defend his honour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defending Barry's Honour

There were few moments in Barry’s life he felt completely at ease with himself. When he’s around Iris although he can be himself he’s always having to pick his words carefully and he hates himself for lying to her. But it was a necessary evil. Jo was the father he never got to have growing up because of everything that had lead him to becoming the flash, but even around him it was always business and Jo was the kind of man who respected strength and Barry tried his hardest to be strong for Jo. 

There was the people at STAR labs but somehow he didn’t quiet trust the doctor with his most guarded thoughts and feelings, Cisco was great for a laugh and even a good guy chat but Barry didn’t want to bother the scientist with things he wasn’t even sure he felt himself. So he turned to the only person in his life that he didn’t want to run away and hide from when the thought of talking about himself was concerned: Dr. Caitlin Snow. 

That is how he currently found himself opening the door to the treadmill room where Caitlin was deep in thought, humming to herself as she checked the equipment. Barry leaned against the door frame with an ease he was always surprised he had. 

“Caitlin He called softly, she didn’t respond. Upon getting a closer look at her he could see she had a set of headphones in her ears, which is why she probably couldn’t hear him. 

So he just stayed still with a small smile on his face as he watched her go from soft humming along, to full on screaming out the song and dancing like anyone would if they had ‘Walking on Sunshine’ playing in their ears. 

She continued to dance as she fiddled with the controls on the treadmill, standing on the belt which was moving at a walking pace as she sorted out the specific settings. When she finally looked up from the folders in her hand she froze under the moving belt when she saw him standing there. 

Her feet gave out and she didn’t even had time to blink before she found Barry carrying her gently in his arms. Barry had always been on the receiving end of ‘Friendzoning’, practically every girl he ever liked asked him at one point or another if they could ‘just be friends’. Even Felicity Smoak. But right in this moment, a beautiful women in his arms he couldn’t deny the spark he felt, the spark he was sure for the first time she too had felt. 

She cleared her throat which gave him cue to set her back on her feet. When she finally did hit solid ground, she threw out her hands moaning a mile a minute. 

“Why the hell would you sneak up on me like that? You saw I was on the treadmill, I could have broken my neck. Even if you have super speed doesn’t give you the excuse to be so damned reckless…” He blocked out her words as he watched her.

He knew from the way she spoke about Ronnie that her being angry and passionate was one of the reasons he fell in love with her and watching her scream at him, Barry could completely understand the man’s reasons. Barry helped her pick up all the papers that had been thrown all over the room because of her fall trying not to smile as she continued to scream at him. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Barry sighed, silently taking the papers 

“I was reckless and I should be more careful. Sound about right?” Caitlin’s face almost broke out in a smile 

“Seems you’re getting too used to that advice and yet you never seem to take it” Barry scoffed

“I would take it, but you see I’m starting to think you like me being reckless” He saw her face flush a deep red and he chuckled, breaking the tension in the room. 

“Cait it’s fine. I promise to try but you know me and that promise. Are you okay?” She actually did smile then. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Hearts racing a mile a minut—“ Barry gently grabbed her wrist and put his fingertips to her pulse. She was right, her heart was racing. 

“I take it Ronnie always found a way to calm you down” She nodded

“He used to make me stop and take a deep breath for at least 2 minutes a day” Barry smiled 

“Sounds like a good plan for right now” She looked at him confused when he explained himself 

“You haven’t stopped since we went down ‘there’ last week Cait. You’ve been more snappy and irritable than even Cisco can handle. Let's see if 2 minutes breathing can’t help you ease your moodiness… I’m not holding out hope though” His tone was humorous.

She slapped his arm playfully but Barry knew he’d succeeded in making her genuinely smile and it has to be one of the most beautiful smiles he’s ever seen. 

Barry silently hands her the papers and sighs heavily. 

“What brings you down here Barry? Aren’t you meant to be spending the evening going over Flash related articles with Iris?”  
Barry slumped against the wall where the viewing mirror stood and slid down it with a sense of defeat Cait had come to recognise as his ‘one sided love of Iris’ mood. 

“She ditched to spend time with Eddie?” Barry nodded, as the doctor sat down beside him. 

“I don’t think she realises how lucky she is to have you looking out for her” The sound that escaped Barry was one of frustration. 

“The Irony is if I tell her everything… that I’ve been in love with her for years or even that I'm the Flash, she’ll hate me for lying to her but also feel guilty for not noticing my feelings” Cat nodded, listening to him like she had some many times before. She enjoyed these moments despite the tears and emotional honest it involved, Barry always reminded her that the world was still worth saving even after all it’s done to hurt her. But more importantly it reminded her of the ideals she used to have before the explosion. The ideals that made Robbie fall in love with her. 

That always made her feel guilty because despite all that had happened to both of them, she felt something for Barry. At first she put it down to her love for his view of the world, the idea of him being the city's hero. Her hero. But after a while she came to realise it was so much more than that, she was falling in love with the man Barry was, the fact that he’s pined after the same women for years and won’t give up on his feelings because it’s easier. But she couldn't deny how jealous Iris made her, how can a women so beautiful and smart be so oblivious? She decides to date a detective and not the man who practically saves her from herself on a daily basis? That wasn't any logic Caitlin would ever understand. 

“Hey Cait?” It was only when she heard her name did she realise that she’d been staring at him long after he’d finished talking. 

“Huh? Sorry Barry” Barry reached over and grabbed her hand, a friendly gesture by any means but she couldn't help but notice the way her heart fluttered at his touch. 

“No need to apologize. What’s going on in that busy mind of yours?” She smiled and not for the first time she considered telling him how she felt or at least what she thought she felt but then her mind always ran to Ronnie and then she’d feel guilty. It was a cycle that always left her wanted rocky road and a case of wine. 

“Do you ever get the feeling maybe—“ She cut herself off, shaking her head. This was crazy, he couldn't possibly feel the same way... could he? 

“Maybe? Maybe there’s more to this than just friends?” He whispered the words so fast she almost had to wonder if he was able to speak this fast before the explosion. She nodded hesitantly. 

“You feel it too?” Barry smiled softly at her and she felt her cheeks pull up. Barry never made her feel inferior. He always had a way of making her feel like the only women he can see when there are thousands around. Ronnie never made her feel so special, even if he told her a thousand times over that he thought she was. 

“Of course I feel it, it’s taken me a while to figure it out” 

“Even for the fastest man alive?” Barry chuckled, intertwining his fingers with hers 

“Even for the fastest man alive” There was a silence that hung around them and both just enjoyed the realisation that the other felt the same way. 

“What do you say to a late dinner?” Cait asked as she jumped to her feet, Barry got up with her help and nodded in agreement. 

“I say we find the place that has a quiz night and we prove how awesome we are” Cait giggled 

“Now that we can do” She set her folder down and grabbed her Ipad which rested on the desk in the middle of the hub, to research such places. 

 

A Month later and the two were officially a couple. Not that Cisco or the Doctor knew that. 

“So… you and Caitlin?” Felicity asked over the skype call that she’s organised this morning. He sat at the table at Jo’s place while Felicity sat at her desk in the Arrow cave, Roy and Oliver fighting silently behind her. 

“How’d you—“ Felicity flushed for a moment 

“I may have hacked your wireless and your phone in case any unusual behaviour started. I started noticing the amount you are texting and calling her. It doesn't take a genius Barry” Barry smiled 

“Or maybe it does” Felicity grinned 

“Well you said it” She winked at him in good humour and they both laughed. 

“So have you told Iris or Jo about your new love life?” Barry sighed 

“No. Jo’s too busy trying to make sure the flash doesn't get caught by the police or his daughter. Iris however is too busy trying to find the flash and fall in love with him” 

“There’s Irony in that I can’t even begin to describe Barry” Barry nodded

“Trust me I know Fel” Barry’s phone ringed and he excused himself to answer it. 

“Barry I'm sorry, I'm so sorry” She cried into his ear and it set him into an alert mode. A look of alert on his fact Felicity instantly recognised over the camera. 

“Cait what’s wrong? where are you?” She told him where she was and before he even had to find to hang up with Felicity he was racing down the streets to find an empty corner to pull into so he could rush to her side. 

“Cait..” He called, She grabbed hold of him so tight he barely dare thinking what had happened. It was in that moment he realised 2 things. She looked terrible, clothes stained and smelt like coffee, swollen black eye and her clothes ripped in certain places. He also noticed why this corner had been so familiar to him, it was the corner in which the Coffee shop Iris work at was located. 

He remembered her telling him about needing to go to the cosco down the road for more of his food supplies. He also remembered she had said something about going to see Iris and getting to know the ‘other women’ in Barry’s life, as she had called Iris. 

“I take it your plans to make friends didn't go so well” He should be angry at Iris and he was. He’d chew her out later, right now he just wanted to know what had happened. He led her to the corner in which he’d hidden in to meet her, lifted her gently off her feet and whisked her back to the lab, a place he knew would be empty because Cisco was out of town visiting his mother and the good Doctor was arranging something top secret that both of them knew not to ask about. 

He set her down gently on the bed and smiled sadly at her he grabbed the first aid kit and tended to her wounds, seating himself beside her.

“So are you going to make me guess what happened?” Cait smiled sadly 

“She infuriates me Barry. She sees you as nothing more than nerd with a good heart but no good sense to do anything about it… if she knew half the things you did for this city…for her, She wouldn't dare think such a thing”

“You were defending my honour?” Cait gaped at him. Barry couldn't help but lean forward with laughter. 

“Oh Cait, you are amazing you know that?” She smiled 

“I do… but tell me one more time” He grabbed her cheeks, careful to avoid her eye 

“I think you’re the most amazing girlfriend I've ever had” Cat grinned 

“As far as I can tell I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had” Barry gasped and grabbed the pillow beside him and whacked her arm. She grinned ear to ear 

“And beautiful too…” Cait smiled, a flush to her cheek at the compliment. 

“You’re not so bad yourself” She sighed “Thanks for coming to my rescue” 

“Hey… I’m the flash. It’s kinda in the job description” Cait nodded, a smirk playing on her lips. 

“And is Immodesty in there too?” She stuck her tongue out at him and he realised for the first time since getting her call that he’d allowed himself to actually breath. He’d been so scared of what he’d find when he got there, that despite his anger towards Iris, he was glad it was only her. 

“My main question… in your heartfelt quest to defend my honour did you happen to mention to Iris that we’re dating?” Her silence and guilty expression was the answer he needed. 

“You’re not mad?” Barry smiled widely 

“Cait you just got a black eye for me. How can I be mad?” She smiled and pecked his lips. 

“Does that mean you have to 'go face to music' as it were?” Barry fell back onto the bed in hesitance. 

“indeed I must. But only if you come with me” She shook her head, which caused Barry to sit up noticing the almost scared look on her face. 

“I dunno if that’s such a good idea Barry” Barry grabbed her hand in reassurance. 

“I won’t let Iris put one hand on you and if she or Jo has a problem with my girlfriend then it’s their problem and not ours” 

 

With a change of clothes and Cait insisting she drive her car because she wanted to head home after they’d finished, they arrived at Jo’s place. When Barry unlocked the door, he noticed Cait hesitate. 

“Hey it’s okay… I’m your hero remember?” She smacked his arm and following his lead into the home. They cut across the living room to see Eddie, Iris and Jo seated around the dining room table. When Barry caught sight of Iris he felt a mixture of relief and anger at her swollen lip and twisted ankle, evident by the way that Iris had her foot raised with a bag of frozen peas covering it. 

Eddie jumped up and before Eddie could take even one step towards them, Barry held up his hands. 

“I think they've both suffered enough Eddie. I don’t think we need to make this worse” 

“Have you seen what she did to Iris?” Cait came out of the shadows to stand beside Barry. 

“Have you seen what Iris did to Cait?” Eddie’s face broke out into a small smile as he found the answer to the question on Caitlin's face. 

“You’re happy that the two most important women in my life got into a fight? Eddie that’s sick and here I thought you were all about Justice and peace” Iris cut in 

“Two most important women my arse. I've been your best friend and sister for years Barry she’s just some… faze” Jo had remained awful silent and he had no intention of speaking up and Barry knew it was time he confessed at least one of his secrets. 

“Yes and you've also been the girl I've been crushing on since I was old enough to know what love is Iris. Every punch I took for you, every bag I carried for you, that wasn't just out of kindness, that was out of a hope that maybe you’d see me as something more than your pet nerd. Cait is the only women, who I've liked that isn't completely stuck on someone else. She gets me. She understands that I don’t want to ‘talk about it’ sometimes I just want to feel it and know someone’s willing to see me cry. She’s the one who smiles from ear to ear every time I walk in the room, she’s also the one who went to see you today to make friends because she knows how much you mean to me and despite my crush she did it anyway because that’s the kind of women she is. You wanna talk about being some faze? Well maybe it’s about time I fazed you out of my life” 

With no one from anyone he turned and left, tears falling from his eyes. 

“I’ll go after him—“ Iris called, but Jo set her back down on her chair. 

“No, honey I think you've done enough. Let me go” Cait spoke up for the first time since arriving in the house. 

“No if it’s Okay Mr. West I think I’ll go. I'm the reason he’s in such a state… least I can do is be the one to help him cry it out” Eddie called out softly as the scientist turned to leave. 

“You knew Jo. You knew… everyone knew” Jo scoffed

“It doesn't take a detective to see that boy has been crushing on Iris for as long as he’s had a pulse” 

“You didn't tell me Daddy?” Cait scoffed, butting into a conversation she knew she had no part being in.

“What was he going to say? Hey, sweetheart you know that little boy I raised with you. The one who we both accused of being mentally ill because of what he saw the night his mother died… The one who was in a coma for six months during which time you got yourself a boyfriend? well yeah he’s head over heels in love with you. Also Iris you’re acting like it’s you who’s the victim. Have you Ever stopped to think maybe you were so happy being oblivious to his feelings that he couldn't find himself a little shred of his own happiness… and you call yourself his family” 

With that she rushed out the door, she had expected to have to call Barry via his cell. But when she got into the fresh air she saw him sitting on the step, tears streaming. 

“Thank you Cait but I’d rather be alone right now” Cait sat herself down beside him anyway. 

“Mind if I join in with the whole crying ourselves stupid session?” Barry smiled into the distance. 

“I think your tears are going to hurt more than mine though. Considering your eye” Cait nodded giggling but wincing as she realised the pain in her eye once more.

“Can’t disagree with you there. She’ll come around… they all will. Despite everything Jo’s proud of you for confessing what you feel. Eddie’s finally happy to know one way or the other how he’s always suspected you feel and as for Iris I'm sure she’ll find a way to get your relationship back on track”

“Why I didn't know you were a psychic as well as physician Doctor Snow” She grinned

“I have many talents” She fell into a fit of giggles which he soon joined in with. 

“Would you mind running me home? I'm getting tired and my eye is starting to hurt again. The pain meds are starting to wear off” He nodded, jumping up. 

“Would you mind ever so terribly if I stayed the night too? I really don’t want to have to face this in the morning” She grinned 

“As long as you make me breakfast I'm sure I can find the room” She kissed him sweetly. They didn't know it, but Jo was watching them fondly from the window, as he lifted her off her feet and wizz her way. Neither cared much they'd left Caitlin's car outside. Barry could always get it to her if need be. 

Barry may have loved Iris, but he's in Love with Dr.Snow and he couldn't be more proud of his son, for not only finding a women who accepts him, speed and all. But a women who can make him smile in the darkest of times. The Detective didn't know if they'd last and he had no clue what the future held for them both, but with the one look between them he knew they'd be alright because despite everything they have each other.


End file.
